Atlan (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History Youth Childhood Atlan was born the second son of Atlantean King Honsu, and his wife Lorelei. Due to being born with blond hair many Atlanteans believed he bared the Curse of Kordax, which could bring destruction to Atlantis. To deal with this Honsu banished Atlan away from Poseidonis to the wastes of the kingdom when he turned 10. Banishment Atlan would travel the waste for years, trying to survive. When he turned 13, he discovered a hidden chamber in one of the reefs in the wastes. When he investigated it he discovered multiple scrolls and notes written in Atlantean. Atlan would study the tomes and would discover that they belonged to the ancient Atlantean wizard Arion, who was the most powerful mage of his time. Atlan would study the tomes for 5 years and would eventually discovered a potion that would allow him to live both on the surface world and Atlantis without any adverse effects. He would create the potion and would travel the surface world for 7 years, during which time he found himself in Egypt and would apprentice with an elder wizard Nabu the Wise. Apprenticeship During his time as the apprentice to Nabu, Atlan would meet the powerful Wizard Shazam and would fight along side his champion Teth-Adam on many journeys. Return to Atlantis Atlan would end his apprenticeship to Nabu when he turned 25 and would return to his home in hopes his father would end his banishment. When Atlan returned to Poseidonis, he would be welcomed back with open arms when he told his family about his exploration of the surface world. Atlan would quickly discover that his family would use the information to invade the surface world, due to Atlan revealing that it was not as advanced as Atlantis. Atlan would try to stop his father, but would be imprisoned by him. Atlan would be freed however by his younger brother, Haumond, who viewed the invasion as wrong. Atlan offered to bring his brother to the surface with him to defend it from their father, but Haumond declined stating that he maybe able to change the public's view of the invasion if he stays. Atlan would return to Egypt, where his father planned to attack and warned his old master and his friend Teth-Adam about the incoming invasion. Invasion of the Surface World Atlan's father would launch the attack a few weeks after Atlan escaped, but due to Atlan's knowledge of Atlantean weaknesses, the Egyptian forces were able to push back the Atlantean forces back into the Gulf of Suez. After doing so Atlan would discover his younger borther, Haumond wounded on the battlefield. Atlan would nurse him back to health and would discover that he was attacked by their brother Kraken, due to the belief that he freed Atlan. Haumond would reveal that their father had a back-up plan if the invasion failed. Their father's back-up plan ended up being to invade the country of Greece, which would be more susceptible to an invasion. Atlan upon learning this decides to go to Greece to stop his father. He would be joined by his brother and would travel to Greece to prepare them for the attack. Upon arriving in Greece, the two discover that the invasion has just began. The two manage to join the main Greek Army and reveal to them how to combat the Atlanteans and aid them in pushing the forces back. The war between the two powers reaches its end when Atlan's father Honsu challenges to the best warrior the Greeks have to fight his son Kraken, stating that if he defeats him he will leave the surface world alone for the rest of his life. The Greeks accept the challenge and plan on using Atlan to fight him, but Atlan is drugged by his brother Haumond, who knows that Atlan is not a skilled swordsman and takes his place. Atlan would awaken to discover the duel taking place and watches as his Haumond defeats and kills Kraken after revealing who he was. Broken by the death of his son Kraken and the realization about his two remaining sons abandoning him, Honsu leaves the surface world a broken man. After the last of the Atlantean army leaves the surface, Atlan and Haumond part ways with Haumond staying in Greece and Atlan going to explore the rest of the world. Immortality During his travels Atlan would meet Atlantis' greatest sorcerer and former king, Arion, who had lived for centuries and ruled Atlantis when it was still on the surface. Arion taught Atlan several things and even showed him how to become immortal like him. The two would part ways at a certain point with Atlan striking out on his own again and vowing to avoid Arion as much as he could. Modern Age Justice Society As time passed Atlan would team up with superheroes such as Superman and the Martian Manhunter to protect the world. These team ups would lead to the creation of a secret team of heroes that join forces to protect the Earth. This team would be called the Justice Society and would operate with rotating members who would come an go as they pleased and would help if they could. During one of these times, he would meet Arion again and fight him along with the Society to stop his plan to sacrifice millions of lives to bring Atlantis to the surface again and reclaim his Kingdom. They would succeed and Arion would once again disappear. Tempest Atlan would travels would eventually lead him to find a young man named Jackson Hyde, who possessed powerful magics, which even though they were powerful, they were also raw and required control. Atlan would take Jackson under his wing and train the young man in the art of magic. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Under Water Survival Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Resistance Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Immortality Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Telepathy Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Justice Society (New Earth-Forty Seven)